042015doirsami
10:18 AA: What. 10:18 GA: sooo 10:19 GA: apparently scarlet revived seriad 10:19 AA: Scarlet can revive the dead? 10:19 GA: she has shenanicite doesnt she? 10:19 AA: Oh. Right. 10:20 -- galactoidArrival GA sends seriadselfie.png -- 10:20 GA: (( it's dina and seriad takin a selfie )) 10:20 AA: Well....she seems in good spirits at least. 10:20 AA: That's quite an outfit she's wearing. 10:21 GA: "right? she's got a fan and a cool wand. pretty swanky." 10:21 AA: Well this is great though. 10:21 GA: i know 10:21 GA: i was really sad 10:21 AA: And you're sure it's her? Not some sort of tiktok or something? 10:22 GA: uh 10:22 GA: i dont fuckin know man 10:22 GA: seems like seriad 10:24 GA: she said scarlet revived her with twink stuff and she's still got a scar where she was stabbed 10:24 GA: she also wanted to kill lily but i persuaded her to not 10:24 AA: I was wondering how to ask that politely. 10:25 GA: apparently scarlet gave her a pep talk about exacting her revenge" 10:25 GA: sooooo 10:26 GA: i dunno. watch lily. send her back to her team. 10:26 GA: not sure what you found out last night 10:26 GA: assuming it was secret stuff 10:26 GA: i tried to take lily to see libby but libby was out, so, meh? 10:27 AA: Libby was "out?" 10:27 AA: Curious. 10:27 AA: Where could she be? 10:27 GA: idk shes a busy person 10:30 AA: Yeah, but I haven't known her to go to lots of different places. 10:30 AA: So it's still a little weird. 10:31 GA: i doubt she stays in her 'office' 24/7 10:31 AA: Why not? I spend most of my time in either my office, the commissary, or Beau's room lately. 10:32 GA: bow chicka bow wow 10:33 AA: =P 10:34 AA: How is it even notable to you that Beau and I share a room, after almost five years? 10:34 GA: booowwww chicka bowwwww wowwwwww 10:34 GA: watch out sami 10:34 GA: cause you're in the 10:34 GA: daaaanger zoooone 10:35 AA: I'm in exactly the same zone I've been in for years now. 10:35 GA: canada? 10:35 AA: Yes. Canada. Well done. 10:35 GA: can i have a sticker 10:36 GA: or do you only have STINKERS 10:37 AA: You are such a dork. 10:40 AA: Okay, well I guess I should contact Seriad, and congratulate her on being alive again. 10:41 AA: Thanks for letting us know, Doir. It's good of you to keep everyone updated. We need to be better about spreading information around, and you're doing your part. 10:41 GA: right? im pretty amazing 10:42 GA: i try to keep a policy of no personal secrets 10:43 GA: and actually so far i've kept it almost perfectly 10:43 GA: there's like maybe one secret that will probably come to the grave with me as it did with ryspor and that's it. no others. 10:45 AA: What? 10:45 AA: You and Ryspor had a secret? 10:45 GA: and no, not a romantic one 10:45 AA: That's a suspiciously specific denial. 10:45 GA: no i know you guys 10:45 GA: you all have your stupid romantic secrets 10:46 GA: this is a genuine, hugeass, existentially life changing secret that you will probably never find out 10:46 AA: It's not so much that I have romantic secrets, and more that my romantic life isn't anyone's business but me and Beau's. 10:46 GA: no but like it's all 'ooh im having an affair with so and so and oooooh i have a crush on x' 10:47 AA: I've never had an affair with anyone. 10:47 GA: not specifically you 10:47 AA: I don't think I've ever had a crush, either. 10:47 GA: other people 10:47 GA: like someone who won't be named was tellin me about how she has like, four fuckin crushes 10:48 GA: and she was crushin mad hard on one guy who already had a matesprit and she's like involved with someone else *and* secretly involved with even another person 10:48 AA: Well that's probably normal enough for trolls. 10:48 GA: no no not even a troll 10:48 GA: and it was all red 10:48 AA: (( Technically a troll )) 10:48 AA: (( Halfa )) 10:48 GA: (( not raised as one )) 10:49 AA: A human with a crush on four different people? 10:49 GA: right? 10:49 AA: How do you even notice other people when you're in love with someone? 10:49 GA: riiiight? 10:49 GA: like, maenam is trying to get black with me or something 10:50 GA: and im like ok sure that's great but we have bigger problems to deal with right now 10:50 AA: That was before she went loco though. 10:50 GA: no it was like yesterday dude 10:50 AA: What? You talked to Maenam? 10:51 GA: she was hoggin the bathroom 10:51 AA: And she didn't attack you or anything? 10:51 GA: she did grab me by the collar and poke me in the chest a couple times in an evil way 10:51 GA: and also snogged the crap out of me 10:52 GA: was pretty cool. its gotta be said, she knows how to play the evil villainess 10:52 AA: I've been looking over my shoulder every time I enter the hallway for fear she's lying in wait for me, and you two are just hanging out and macking? 10:52 GA: its not *my* faukt 10:52 GA: *fault 10:52 GA: like i didnt initiate 10:53 AA: Crickets. I really wish we could find a way to get the old Maenam back. 10:53 GA: i was trying 10:53 GA: i was like 'hey man we're all worried about you and you look like you haven't slept in a while are you ok??' and she was like 'RARRARRRARRGH GO AWAY YOU STUPID SHIT PIER OFF OF A SHORT LAKE I HATE YOU MORE THAN SHAKESPEARE HATED FISH' or whatever 10:54 GA: 'RRHRRHRHRHH I HATE FRIENDS FRIENDS DO NOTHING BUT BETRAY YOU AND I WAS STUPID AND AN IDIOT FASHION GIRL BUT NOW IM EEEVIL MUHAHAHA' 10:54 GA: basically word for word that 10:54 AA: That's depressing. 10:54 GA: right? 10:55 GA: then she kissed me and told me to go tell all yall she changed her name and is also evil 10:55 GA: which is what i did in that announcement 10:55 AA: Yeah, you did. I guess I overlooked it because of the Lily thing. 10:55 AA: It's been a busy month. -_- 10:56 GA: yeahh at least milokos world has been nice so far 10:56 AA: Maybe we shouldn't be trying to get the old Maenam back. Maybe we need to deal with "Laynne" as she is, and find a way to get her to agree to a detente. 10:56 GA: lunch detente? 10:56 GA: or after school detente 10:57 AA: I mean like an armistice. 10:57 GA: i know 10:58 GA: id probably be the best for doing such a thing 10:58 GA: my whole magical girl thing is like half justice, half diplomacy. and all charisma. 10:58 GA: because problem sleuth 10:59 GA: oh also maenam hateloves me 11:00 AA: Yeah, I guessed from the snogging. 11:01 GA: me too! 11:02 GA: oh, hey, did i tell you that vyllen is a phone now, by the way? 11:02 AA: Yes, I was there. 11:02 GA: oh 11:02 GA: right 11:03 GA: (( GENUINE MISTAKE ON MY PART )) 11:03 GA: (( BUT LETS ROLL WITH IT )) 11:03 GA: i should probably tell miloko, she's the leader of this planet, she should know too 11:03 AA: About Vyllen? 11:03 GA: yes 11:05 AA: But she was there too. 11:05 GA: ohhh yeah, she ruined everything 11:05 AA: Doir, have you started drinking again? 11:06 GA: started? 11:06 GA: that was actually just a brain fart 11:06 GA: you can barely even hold me accountable for that 11:08 GA: trust me i can tell with my mind powers i actually literally just farted from my brain you can't prove that i didn't 11:10 AA: Man, I feel like such a load, not going out on a world while you guys are out there. 11:10 GA: haha right you're such a bum 11:10 GA: what aaaaaa lazy bum 11:11 AA: I'm trying to get a full inventory of the base. 11:11 AA: And try to turn it from a place to leave our stuff into a proper base. 11:11 AA: Especially now that we don't have the ark anymore. 11:11 GA: well, good luck with that 11:12 AA: And also prepare to deal with Maenam. 11:12 GA: i've been meaning to figure out the server interface but, christ, there's no time 11:12 GA: what do you mean by deal? 11:12 AA: Yeah. I had asked Vyllen to look into it, too. 11:12 GA: oh 11:12 GA: well i don't know if he'll be able to now 11:12 AA: I mean deal with her. Either get her to agree to a truce, or take her prisoner. 11:12 GA: jeezey petes 11:12 AA: Although I don't know how I would keep her from using her powers if I did take her prisoner. 11:13 GA: yeah no i think we should definitely be going the diplomatic route here and not be imprisoning anyone 11:13 AA: "Jeezey petes?" Doir, she might hurt people if they don't submit to her. 11:13 AA: If I can get her to agree to a truce, I will. But I have to be realistic here. 11:13 AA: She might not be willing to accept anything less than full capitulation. 11:13 GA: and? we can just tell her she's in charge. 11:14 GA: we don't actually have to listen to whatever bullshit she might say. 11:14 GA: i mean, we're so incompetent, it's entirely believeable we'd just fail every time 11:14 AA: She's never been as dumb as she acted, Doir. 11:14 GA: she was acting dumb? 11:14 AA: She wouldn't fall for that for very long. 11:15 GA: i dunno, i think she'd at least go a month or two like that 11:15 AA: Doir, do you remember what I was like when we first started playing the game? 11:15 AA: I think most people probably thought I was pretty dumb, too. 11:15 AA: Maybe they still do, I don't know. 11:15 GA: a pollyanna 11:15 GA: ohh, you're saying she was just in denial about the crappiness of the world and people around her 11:15 GA: and now she's just realized it 11:16 AA: Not just that though. I got terrible grades and I didn't know much of anything outside of art and I was oblivious to everything that was going on. 11:16 GA: hehe, yeah 11:16 AA: And that was because I didn't have any reason to apply myself. 11:16 AA: Once I had one....I mean I don't want to overstate it, but I think I've come a long way. 11:17 AA: Well, whether for good or for ill, Maenam has found her reason to focus. 11:17 GA: except her focus is to 'rule or be dead' 11:17 AA: Yeah. I'm just saying, I don't want to underestimate her intelligence just because she's been a bit of a ditz for most of the time we've known her. 11:18 AA: Being ditzy isn't the same thing as being dumb. 11:18 GA: hahah have you met me thats basically my whole life 11:18 AA: Well then yeah, you know the situation too. 11:19 GA: whoa, wait, if i'm still ditzy, does that mean i haven't applied myself? 11:19 GA: i mean i guess i have been halfassing everything 11:19 AA: You've been applying yourself more lately. 11:20 GA: right? ive been like almost responsible lately 11:20 GA: ive lost all of my carefree, unhinged charm 11:20 AA: But you never went through the sort of transformation I did, or that Maenam's going through right now, no. 11:20 GA: oh shit 11:20 GA: i'd better do that before i die 11:20 GA: what do i do sami 11:21 AA: Enjoy yourself? I was a lot happier when I was a space case. 11:21 GA: whoa are you sayin im a space- hahahah no i cant even say that with a straight face im totally a space case 11:22 GA: but actually though i think im gonna look for a way to apply myself 11:23 GA: what are you applying for? 11:23 AA: I started because I wanted to live up to Beau's memory. 11:24 AA: I wanted to fill in for her, once we lost her. And I didn't want my obliviousness to stop me from saving anyone else important to me. 11:24 GA: ohh okay 11:25 GA: i can think of a few similar applications 11:25 GA: ok. ok. hear me out on this: 11:25 AA: And then after I brought Beau back, and it turned out I had made a bad deal with the Horrorterrors, I had to redouble my efforts because I wanted to not make bad deals like that anymore. 11:26 GA: applying myself, to be the *most* responsible, smartest, and best person i can be, because of how stupid and ditzy i am now. 11:26 GA: aw, but then i'd have to whole-ass everything 11:26 GA: i guess that's just what it takes to be the best 11:26 GA: hm, id also have to stop ironically calling myself the best, and do that 'humble' thing, ew 11:27 AA: It took some serious events to push Maenam and I to evolve, Doir. 11:28 AA: I'm not saying you can't do it just because you decide you want to be better, but it's going to be harder. 11:28 GA: yeah, but im like, 2 stress points away from a breakdown after that whole ryspor dying and seriad kind of dying but not really shit 11:28 AA: Yeah. It's been stressful. 11:28 AA: I can understand that. 11:28 GA: ive basically repressed all of my feelings from the day after that shit onward 11:29 AA: I think for Maenam and I, we got to the point that we couldn't repress anymore. 11:29 AA: The universe broke us. 11:29 AA: And we had to try to rebuild ourselves. 11:29 GA: see the problem is im just too good at bouncing back 11:29 GA: ryspor dying by all means should have broken me 11:30 GA: but im too cool for school B) 11:30 AA: Maybe. 11:31 AA: Is Mary on your team, Doir? 11:31 GA: ooh! yeah, i like her. 11:31 AA: Maybe you should try talking to her about things, if you want to do something about your mental state. 11:32 GA: i just talked to her like yesterday 11:32 GA: ive gotta give other people a chance 11:32 AA: I meant in a more clinical manner. 11:32 GA: oh 11:32 GA: theres not much else to say 11:32 AA: Like what I mean is, a Sylph of Heart? That's like the perfect class for a therapist. 11:32 AA: I think it would be good for her to get more practice at helping people work through their mental issues. 11:33 GA: but im literally a mind player 11:33 GA: when the going gets tough i just learned to mind-meditate on it 11:33 GA: the fuck do you think i do in literally all of my downtime 11:33 AA: Yeah, but Mind doesn't really seem to be the same thing. 11:33 GA: tru 11:33 AA: "Mind" isn't really about the entirety of the brain as near as I can tell. It's like....the Superego, maybe? 11:34 AA: Or at least the Ego. 11:34 GA: i dunno what that is, but it's really more about decisions you make and like your literal brain 11:34 AA: And I think a Sylph of Heart would be better at interacting with the Id. 11:34 GA: as far as i can tell, heart is about emotion emotions and your literal heart. maybe the cerebrum. 11:34 AA: I'm just saying that I think if you're worried about your emotions and instincts, Heart is probably more the aspect to go with than Mind. 11:34 GA: but the emotion part 11:35 GA: eh 11:35 GA: ive always been a 'fuck it, ill just do it' kind of person 11:35 GA: so maybe fuck it ill just do it. with the application thing. 11:35 GA: and if i get broken along the way itll just speed shit up 11:35 AA: I guess. But I'm not convinced that Maenam or I are models to be following. 11:36 AA: Maybe if we had had a therapist to help us through, we wouldn't both be so unhappy now. 11:36 GA: i dunno, your arcs are pretty interesting 11:36 GA: if i had an arc like you id have so many irons up my wazoo you wouldnt even know 11:36 AA: Doir, I think I've told you before that it makes me feel disrespected when you refer to my life as an "arc." 11:37 GA: yeah, yeah 11:37 AA: It takes away my sense of agency. 11:37 GA: i was trying to get away from that stuff, but i guess without ryspor i dont have anyone to slap me every time i say it 11:37 GA: ill just slap myself 11:39 AA: If you think that will help you. I wish you would talk to Mary if you do though. I think she could help make sure you go through it in a healthy way, and I think it would help her to grow as a sylph, too. 11:39 GA: you dont tell me what to do 11:40 GA: oh, wait. you do 11:40 AA: Didn't you agree to respect me as your leader? =P 11:40 AA: But I'm just teasing. This isn't an order even if you did. 11:40 AA: It's just a friend expressing a piece of advice for another friend. 11:41 GA: yeah, i know. i'm just resisting it because ive been trying to spread out who i talk to lately. 11:41 GA: ill do it in like a week 11:42 AA: Okay. 11:42 GA: ooh if you see maenam tho tell her i said hi 11:44 AA: You mean assuming she's not trying to rip my blood out through my ears? 11:44 GA: no tell her i said hi even if she does that too 11:47 AA: I'll try to slip it in. 11:47 AA: And if you say "phrasing," so help me Doir... 11:47 GA: ... 11:47 GA: ...said ripley to the android bishop. 11:47 AA: Ughh. 11:48 GA: yeah slip it to her! bow chicka bow wow! 11:48 GA: bow chicka bow chicka bow chicka bow wow wow wow bow wow chicka chicka bow wow! 11:58 AA: Well anyway. 11:59 AA: I guess I'll go talk to Seriad now. 11:59 GA: ok 11:59 GA: seeya later alligator 12:00 AA: So long. Category:Sami Category:Doir